We're Not Broken
by BronyShire
Summary: A group of friends joined together to make funny videos on the internet. Everything is changed when they witness the death of one of their closest friends, and then people begin to change. People grow tastes for odd things and enjoy the sound of crackling flames more than they should.


This is the first piece of Creature fanfiction that I have ever written, and it's strange writing 'corrupted creature hub' for the first time, and I hope that I get every detail right, though there isn't a whole lot canon in the fandom(?). People will probably get mad for me killing off in the first chapter, but that's just how it is.

* * *

"Dan!" Jordan screeched, running as fast as his long legs would carry him to the body falling to the ground.

It was is everything moved in slow motion, just as it did in all the movies, but this was real. He didn't even know how it had happened; he took his eye off of the cheery guy for less than a minute. They were standing up on a rooftop, for some 'hilarious' sketch they were filming and Jordan remembered warning everybody to be careful of the ledges because of the smooth ice resting there. Nobody had noticed a thing until Jordan screamed, running over to the edge of the building and peering over the edge. Ze looked over at Jordan, and where Dan had been standing, and it hit him all at once and he went weak in the knees. Nick bust open the door to the roof, and ran down the stairs with James and Seamus following him closely. Ze fell to his knees, holding his face in his hands hoping it would all go away if he couldn't see it. Aleks was at the ledge with Jordan, his eyes wide drawn to the sight but he wanted to look away more than anything. They were never exactly the closest of friends, but this was still a huge shock to everybody, especially Jordan. Eddie pulled Jordan away slowly, who had gotten as cold as the wind blowing in their hair. A muffled crying could be heard from Ze, who now had Aleks by his side mumbling something to him. It didn't take too long for Nick to reach the small alley at the speed he was going, and he got there a few seconds before the other two.

"Oh god…" Was all he said, feeling as though he couldn't go any further even if he wanted to.

James caught up to him, heaving and holding his side, with Seamus lagging only a few second behind. They all stood as still as statues, and neither of them looked at one another. Seamus was the first to move, crouching down at Dan's side. There was a possibility he could have survived the fall, but landing the way Dan had and the amount of blood that had poured from him there was no way he could still be alive. Seamus was never known to cry, or share a large amount of emotion, but now he could feel a catch in his throat that was burning up into his eyes. James and Nick slowly moved towards the body, but James had to go behind a dumpster to empty the lunch he had earlier.

"Is there… Any point, in asking?" Nick managed to spit out, his throat felt as if was closing up upon itself.

All he got in response was Seamus shaking his head, his eyes couldn't be seen behind his blonde hair but Nick could tell what he was feeling. He knew what everybody was thinking right now - that they didn't know what to think. Everything remained still for a couple of minutes, but nothing changed, nobody managed to compose themselves to think of anything to do or think of any kind of plan, to call an ambulance or anything of the sort. Dan was the kind of person to do that, and now he was gone. The smiley, jolly, batman loving editor who always had something funny to say and didn't let anything get him down. He was _gone_.

"How. How did this even _happen_?" Aleks whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would start to cry.

He was on the rooftop with Eddie, Jordan and Ze though it was almost like it was just the two of them. Ze would not move, it was like he frozen, like he was blocked off from everything and all he could do was sit and cry. Jordan was a mess, it looked as if he might join them in speaking, but then he'd start pacing again and cry and shout and scream; it was like his body was in overdrive and had no idea how to function anymore.

"I don't know… I didn't even see it, it happened that fast." It was chilling to hear Eddie talk in a serious tone; it was so much more alerting than his usual chirpy voice.

"I think it was only Jordan who did, it explains why he is so…" Aleks paused, and found it impossible to find a word "You know."

Eddie nodded, putting his hand on Aleks' shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes were still but there was sadness behind them.

Aleks just nodded, turning to Ze as if to say 'I don't think it's me you should be worrying about'. Eddie walked over to Ze, trying to get his attention, but it was no use. His brown curls hid his face, but the sounds of his choked crying could be heard, and his shaking hands wrapped around his knees that hugged into his chest. Aleks poked his head over the ledge, seeing the three crouched around the body. James looked up, and gestured for them to come down.

"How's Jordan?" James asked as quiet as he could but still allowing Aleks to hear him.

"About as well as anybody of us would be. He's having a tough time deciding what to even _feel _about this." Aleks replied, being careful to get a tight grip.

"And Ze?" Nick spoke up, his shaggy black hair covering most of his face.

"He's not even moving, the most we've gotten out of him is crying." Aleks sighed "We'll try to come down to you guys, I don't know if there's any point in calling an ambulance?"

"We'll just have to call the police I guess." James said with a still tone, his eyes staying on Aleks for a while before slowly moving back to Dan.

Aleks turned back around, the scene exactly as he had left it. He walked over to the camera that was positioned in the centre of the rooftop, and he flicked the off switch. It was supposed to go so smoothly, they had expected a sprained ankle as the worst possible thing. Eddie had given up on talking to Ze, and was focusing on getting him downstairs; they couldn't stay up here forever.

"Jordan?" Aleks asked, wondering if it was a good idea to even speak to him right now.

Jordan paused for a second, took a deep breath, and let his shoulders relax and his arms fall limply at his sides. "I-I…" He tried to construct a sentence; you could see his mind working.

"You don't have to say anything, really. We just… We need to go downstairs." Aleks said slowly.

"To see him?" Jordan asked in an almost silent voice, and Aleks nodded.

It took them about ten minutes to get Ze up and walking, they would have to work on talking later… When they got down to the alley, Seamus was facing away from the group with his hand on a wall, and James was leaning against the dumpster. He looked up when he saw Jordan walking over, he stepped so lightly as if he was afraid the floor would crack. Eddie was carrying Ze's weight on his shoulder, and he sat him down at the entrance and went to go and speak to Seamus. Jordan let out the most awful sound, it almost sent Aleks to tears right there and then. Dan was his best friend; this was like Eddie falling off of that ledge. He tensed, and quickly threw the thought out of his head before it broke him apart completely. Jordan slowly knelt by Dan's side, lifting up his hand and holding it to his face and feeling the coldness. His brown eyes were still wide, his mouth open and in an odd position from where his jaw had hit the floor. Jordan used his two fingers to close his eyes and his mouth, making him look as normal as he possibly could. He chuckled quietly at the 'BatDanz' written across his chest, and then he broke out into tears again. Nick hugged him, trying his best to silence his cries as best he could. James shot Aleks a look, but he wasn't exactly sure what it meant. Nothing was certain anymore, how could it be? No matter how hard they tried nothing could be normal after this, not after what they had seen. Aleks moved through the crowd, tiptoeing past Dan's body trying his best not to look at him, and over to Eddie and Seamus. Seamus looked as normal as always, but his hand was pulled up to cover his eyes and muffled sounds came out in small amounts. Eddie had his hands on his shoulders, and had put on his best smile, but it still looked crooked. He gave him a quick hug, and then left him to go and speak to the others. When Eddie had gone, Aleks realised something, something that he had never seen before in the years he had known Seamus. He was crying…


End file.
